


Who's in control?

by Fortheoneatopthecity



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Malkavian (Vampire: The Masquerade), Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortheoneatopthecity/pseuds/Fortheoneatopthecity
Summary: After a frustrating mission, LaCroix's Malkavian minion has a chance for revenge.





	Who's in control?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here's an old vampire the masquerade bloodlines fanfic I wrote eleven years and had posted it on Adultfanfiction.org. I'm posting it as it is still a favorite of mine and for archival purposes.  
I'm hoping to post my more recent written fanfic in the future as well! XD  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this one :)

_Wet, Cold, chasing a goose in the wrong river, sent by the jester, he probably thinks this is funny, sitting all nice and snug and warm, snug as a bug in his den, wish I’d brought a fly swatter to smack him with! Teach the fool to make a fool out of me!_ Malkie thought while shivering in the rain as she walked to Ventrue Tower. She had to walk all the way there, the cab driver wasn’t even there to pick her up. _Warmed by the flames, warmed by dry clothes, warmed by blood, warmed by laughter, I long for that now. Let’s see how he feels to be cold, wet, cold with stares, wet with tears, let’s see if he laughs after that!_ She was warmed by Chunk, Chunk’s smile and tales of the “Ape Detective”, even inside she shivered from the cold, her clothes and hair dripping wet.

Even near the fires in the Jester’s office she felt no warmth, she needed to be out of these horribly wet clothes. She couldn’t help but curse to herself for not having a coat. “You look like a drowned rat, you should have brought a coat!” “This one’s pockets were not fed to trade for coat.” “Yes, but did you get what I asked you to get? You’re here sooner than I thought you would be.” “The wild goose was not there.” “The what?” “The wild goose was not in the river you told me to go.” “Oh, so he wasn’t there. Typical of him! Never is there when he says he will be!” “That goose does not exist.” “And what makes you say that?” “Something is laughing at me, and I don’t like it when things laugh at me when I don’t find it funny. Can you tell me what’s so funny about the joke?” “He does exist but he doesn’t always turn up when he says he will. He gave me his word he would turn up. Maybe you were at the wrong place?”

“I was by the sea when the goose wanted to spring by to get his breadcrumbs.” “So you were by the pier? Perhaps something came up for him not to turn up. I was not doing this simply to waste your time!” “This one feels that she’s wasted her time and she’s very cold. She wants you to go out and feel what it’s like to be cold for hours on end!” “That was your own fault. You should have brought a coat or umbrella. Are you suggesting I don’t pay you enough?” “My pockets’ tummies are grumbling, cause you made them miss their supper.” “Fine, take a hundred dollars for your time. Is there anything I can do to make up for wasting your time?” he said, frowning as he reached into his jacket, pulling out a hundred-dollar bill.

“Well,” Malkie looked at the Jester with plaintive eyes, leaning forward onto his desk, her arms pressing her breasts together accidentally on purpose to create an impressive cleavage. A heavy sigh came from the Jester’s lips. _Even when looking like a rat in the flood you try to look like a siren, eh, my sweet little Malkavian._ “Are you suggesting that we rip off our clothes and snuggle by the fire or did you have something else in mind?” “Snuggly-uggly-oggly flames! But I would like your clothes to be snug and warm in.” “I don’t think a low-cut top and dress would look good on me though. Plus, if the Primogen walk in they’ll be wondering why I’ve got nothing on. But then you are in desperate need of dry clothing as your clothes are clinging and translucent, it must have been pouring more than it looked from the inside.” “You’ll see a lot more of her pretty self once she’s ripped all her clothes off.” “Yes, I’m sure that would be nice. Why don’t you ask one of my associates, I’m sure they’ll be happy to lend you their coat for your walk back to your haven? I’ll see you tomorrow night. Good evening.” He said turning to the window. Malkie stormed out of the room. _How dare he leave me in a huff and a buff! You just missed me in the buff! Next time I’ll pour cold water over you and you shall huff and puff but the bricks won’t come down!_

Fortunately, there was one associate who was kind enough to lend Mal his coat but it was not enough to keep Malkie warm when she walked outside. Just as she was about to settle in at her haven the phone rang. She picked up the phone and said with a slightly grouchy voice, “This one does not want to buy dinkie enlargement pills as this one does not have a winkie.” “Have you checked your mailbox?” said a husky male voice. “What prizes has this one won?” “You’ve won an opportunity for sweet revenge,” the husky voice laughed.

“Should it be painful?” “Only if you kick him down below the belt. There’s something I want in his room.” “His cell phone where he keeps naked pictures of himself?” “That would be nice too, but I doubt it. There’s a disk in a red box that I want you to take. Then you kick him as hard as you wish or pour cold water on him.” “How does Voice know I’m angry with Jester?” “This voice knows everything.” “Why do you wish the red circle? It holds nothing of value to the Jester.”

“I know and I want to save him some embarrassment, or rather, us some embarrassment. The man you were meant to meet did a cut and paste job and he would have been to get his money an hour earlier but, let’s just say that some people don’t tolerate half-assed work,” the Voice snarled. “Did you enjoy your meal?” she answered in a curious tone. “Well, I would say my boys did,” the Voice laughed, “Not only did he do a pretty bad job, he’s not exactly loyal to us. Some people don’t get the fringe benefits of the Camarilla these days. LaCroix’s keycard for his room is in your mailbox and also a replacement disk so he won’t notice for the time being that it’s gone missing, and the rest is really up to you. Though if I were you, I’d bring a bucket of cold water to dump on him, but that’s just me,” cackled the voice. “This one thanks you greatly, Voice,” Malkie said in excitement. “Oh, you’re very welcome, deary, have fun! I know I will. He, he…”

The next night Malkie walked up to Ventrue Tower and greeted Officer Chunk at the front desk. “Evening, Missie, if you are here to see Mr. Lacroix, he’s not in at the moment but he probably will be in an hour’s time or so.” “Oh, can this one wait for him? He will be expecting me.” “Ah, sure, yeah, I’m sure he won’t mind. Say, ahem, you wouldn’t want to, ahem, later, go out for a…beer with me, would you?” Chunk said nervously as his cheeks turned red and his forehead dripped with sweat. “Ahem, maybe sometime, but this meeting might take some time. Maybe some other time.” “Oh, ok, I understand.” _What was I thinking - beer? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Malkie stepped out of the elevator leading to Lacroix’s penthouse. Walking down the hallway, looking for Lacroix’s bedroom she finally found a door that worked with her keycard. As she walked in the scent of cedar filled her nostrils. She reached out and flipped a switch to lighten the darkened room. The room was sumptuous - elegant white walls filled with classical paintings in golden frames, in the middle an emperor size bed, royal blue silk and satin all over the bed. Malkie sat down and stroked the sheets. _I wonder how many Lulus have laid their backs on this bed?_ She leaned back onto the bed closing her eyes, imagining him on top of her, restraining her wrists. His eyes wore such a lustfulness as she had never seen in him before, his smile full of sin and deceit. Such sweet deceit! But what surprised her most was he didn’t have a stitch of clothing on him! “Do you like my bed”, he said, almost coylike. “It’s like being in a sea of butter. What are you going to do to this one?” “Oh, lots of things! If you’re willing to take the pain, there’ll be much buttery pleasure. But first, I need you to…” “Yes, yes, I’d do anything for you!”

“Get off my bed!” Her eyes opened alarmed to see Sebastian Lacroix standing at the foot of the bed close to almost fuming. She jumped out of the bed, adjusting herself and standing straight. “There, now how did you get in this room? Explain yourself!” “I, ahem, I, ahem…you must have left it unlocked…yes, yes, you shouldn’t leave things open, you left the den of butteriness open.” “How could I leave it unlocked? It automatically locks when you close the door! You must have a keycard. Where did you get it?” “I don’t know, ask my other personalities.” “Tell your other personalities if they don’t tell me where they got it from you and they will be very sorry for this!” “I…waaaa….” Malkie started her crocodile tears, sobbing and wailing as loudly as she could. “Be quiet, stop it, they’ll hear us!” Lacroix shouted. “No…unless…you…stop…shouting at me…” she whined.

“Alright, alright, just be quiet!” he whispered. He waited anxiously for her to calm down. “I found it in the mail,” she sniffled, wiping her fake tears away. A heavy sigh came as he pulled Malkie into a hug, “There, there, who was it from?” “I don’t know, I don’t know, I really don’t know! I just wanted to lie on the buttery bed,” sniffling more quietly. “It doesn’t matter, I think I already know who it is,” frustration filled his voice, “Now, who were you thinking about while you were lying on my, ahem, on my buttery bed?” “Isn’t it obvious?” cocking her head to the side. “Well, you could have been fantasizing about Jack for all I know,” “If I was going to fantasize about him, I would fantasize about him taking me in the alleyway while a bum was-“ “Yes, yes, it’s pretty fairly obvious, but I didn’t want to sound bigheaded!”

“That’s okay, I like you that way,” her voice cheery. “Did you…did you just call me a …? Oh, never mind, you’re a Malkavian!” “He, he, he, he. Why do you ask?” “What was I doing to you, out of curiosity?” his tone of voice surprised Malkie. She never thought she would hear such a coyness from him in real life. “Well…you were about to tell me what you were going to do to me, but then the real you interrupted.” “Oh, what would you like me to do to you, then?” his smile widened into a smirk. “What do you want to do to me?” “So, are you saying I can do whatever I want to you?” “Yes, anything!” “Why don’t you come and sit with me?”, he sat on the bed, patting the right-hand side next to him.

Malkie couldn’t believe what was happening, it was so unlike him. Overcome with excitement she leapt on top of him, making him fall back hard, locking her lips with his. Sebastian rolled his eyes and placed both hands on her face and intensified the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair, messing up his perfect hairstyle. She tugged at his hair tightly which made him wince, which he paid back by biting her lip, his face full of confusion as she pulled away, “What’s the matter, didn’t you like it?” “It’s not hard enough.” “What? I didn’t bite hard enough?” “No. It’s not hard enough, why isn’t it hard, why isn’t it hard?” she shouted as she bounced up and down on him. “Oh. Oh that! Why would you want to go straight into it now?” he said, “What’s wrong with a bit of foreplay?” “I don’t know if you’re enjoying it!” “I am. Kindred bodies just work differently to humans. I just haven’t done it…in such a long time.” “Make it hard, make it hard, make it hard!” She sounded like a five-year old having a tantrum at the toy store, although she was having a tantrum that no ordinary five-year old would have.

“Alright then.” Lacroix directed the blood to his member, hardening it. Malkie smiled as she felt the familiar feeling she usually felt when she had her way with a man. She leaned back down, kissing him even more passionately. He opened his trousers, placed his hands on her hips and started to lift her into position, but she slapped him away, while muttering “Not yet!” Then she started to kiss around his neck while loosening his tie and shirt. She started nibbling his neck until she reached the artery and then bit down hard. Sebastian went into shock for a second, realising what had happened, his eyelids feeling heavy as he felt his blood being drained away, replaced by some sort of sensual pleasure. He felt his member growing even harder, a soft moan coming from his lips, then, suddenly, she pulled away. As quickly as the pleasure came it was already gone. “Why did you stop?” he said weakly, exhausted by what had just happened. “I could have killed you.” “Ah, well, that’s good that you still remember the rules,” he weakly chuckled, “Can I do the same to you?” “Of course, silly, you don’t need to ask.”

Sebastian then roughly rotated her and pushed her down onto the bed so that their positions were now reversed. He leaned down towards her neck readying his fangs. Malkie then ripped her top in half down the centre, then, cupping her breasts, “Bite me here!” “If that’s your wish, my lady.” He cupped one of her breasts and bit near the nipple. She moaned with approval. Drinking the blood from her was like drinking the sweetest honey and hearing her almost screaming with pleasure made it more intense. Her arms tightened around him and her legs wrapped around him tighter, bringing him closer to her. He seemed to be completely lost until he heard a scream in a different tune, “Stop it, stop it, you’re going to kill me, you’re taking too much!” And with that he pulled his fangs out of her breast. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened there,” he was sounding shocked with himself. _What the hell is wrong with me, I’ve never been like this before, this has never happened when I’ve drunken from others. Then again, no-one’s ever actually bitten…_ “I’m sorry, please take some of my blood if you need to,” he said, holding out his wrist.

“Oh, that’s okay, I don’t need it, I just want you to fuck my brains out!” Sebastian frowned at the obscene language. “And you should stop swearing like a sailor!” “Sorry. Can I ask you how really, really badly you want it?” Malkie asked, as she widened her legs. He would have actually preferred to bite her again, but his member was so desperate to take her that it became incredibly unbearable. “Oh badly, so very badly!” He sounded incredibly desperate.

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please?” he sighed in frustration.

“Wrong answer!”

“Pretty please with sugar on top?”

“Nope! Still wrong!”

“If you don’t let me take you now, I’ll rip your skirt off and take you now without the proper etiquette!”

“Correct!” She ripped her panties off and widened her legs. He pushed his penis into her vagina, she was incredibly moist. He thrust in and out slowly, her legs wrapped around him to pull him closer; he nibbled at her neck gently, his hands tugging her hair. “Faster, faster!” He started to speed up his pace, spreading kisses around her chin before placing his lips on hers. “Faster, faster, faster!” she gasped. He thrust even faster and harder as much as he could. He could feel himself inching closer and closer to orgasm. While she was pushing upwards and towards him she also gripped him with her vaginal muscles thus increasing the stimulation.

The sensation was becoming almost too much for both of them. Unable to hold it back any longer he came into her. He lay on her sweating for a few moments before pulling out. She whimpered as he pulled himself out of her, “But I haven’t comed yet!” “I’m going to deal with that in a second.” He lowered his head until he reached her opening; he flicked his tongue onto her cliterus, Malkie whimpering from the sensual stimulation. Satisfied by her response he continued, tracing his tongue around her opening before darting his tongue inside, then returning to her cliterus, then back to her opening again.

He knew she was getting close to orgasm as she was arching her body and moaning quite loudly. Sebastian smirking at the knowledge of knowing how much he was in control, _at last!_ A heavy sigh came from her lips and he tasted her blood as she orgasmed. Sated, her body relaxed and lay still.

He weakly rose up and pulled his body to her side, “That…that was…wonderful,” Sebastian was barely able to speak. “Mmm…that was so much fun!” Malkie replied, “Do you want to do it again?” “Just…wait a moment.” “I meant later, silly!” She snuggled against him.

A few hours later she awoke to see him gone from the bed. She looked around wondering until she saw him near the wardrobe changing his clothes. Before she could say anything he spoke, “I’m going to have a meeting with the Primogen. I need you to go back to Santa Monica pier again to see if he’ll meet up this time. There’s some money on the night table to get yourself an umbrella and a proper coat.” From the way he sounded it seemed as if they had never made love at all, he was back to the same old Prince. “Oh, okay, what we did…did it-?” “You have no idea how much that meant to me.” He walked over and stroked her cheek. “But this must be our little secret, do you understand me?” he said, smiling to her. “Why keep it a secret?” “It wouldn’t be so much fun if everyone knew.” “I guess so,” cocking her head to the side. _Well played, Jester, well played, but you think you have all the cards but l have all the cards still, because house always wins._ “The bathroom’s over there,” he said, pointing at a door across the room, “I suggest you take a shower before leaving this room.” “Ahoy, Captain!” she saluted. “Ahem, good then!” he said while walking out the door.

As soon as the door shut she leapt off his bed and began searching the drawers for the red box that she was originally sent to look for. The first drawer she opened had undergarments in it, she picked up the first pair and started to stretch them whilst giggling like a little schoolgirl, before throwing it to one side and throwing out all the rest of the contents one by one. She did the same with all the other drawers including the nightstand. After finding nothing she sat down on the bed to think. _Where could the Jester have put his little red box I wonder?_ At that point her inner voice spoke out. _It’s under, under the sleep, under the…Of course, under the bed!_ She slapped her forehead and crouched down to look. She felt around with her hand under the bed until she found something and then pulled it out, opened the box and there it was, a shiny but very scratched disc. She ran over to her coat, pulled out the replacement disc and swapped it with the other one. Afterwards she showered and left Ventrue Tower and rushed back to her haven.

Placing the disc she stole from Lacroix into her mailbox she rushed upstairs as she heard the phone ringing. She picked up the receiver, “Hello, Voice-in-the-Dark!” “Yeah, it’s me again,” the husky voice answered. “I did what you wanted, it’s in the mailbox waiting to be taken home.” “I know and you did real good. You know, I was kind of worried then when you got caught by Lacroix, but then you pulled out those crocodile tears and he pulled out the charm so to speak,” the voice laughed, “Gave me a lot more than I thought, he, he, he!” “How did you know I did nookie with the Prince?” “Like I said, I know everything. Say, are you sure you don’t want those penis enlargement pills so he can use them?” the voice laughed even louder. “I’ll ask him! Bye, bye Voice!” Malkie said cheerily. “I thought you were going to pour some cold water on him for making you walk in the rain last night.” “Oh, he’ll be cold, I used up all his hot water, plus I put a bucket of cold water over his door!” smiling evilly.

LaCroix shivered in his robe, what on earth was he thinking, leaving a Malkavian alone in his room, especially one he made walk in the cold rain before? He hadn’t realized until he walked into the bathroom to have a nice hot shower. Well, her little practical jokes were going to cost her dearly and he was already thinking of an appropriate punishment for her, he would not make love to her again for another full week. _Don’t be stupid, she’ll probably leap on me when I’m asleep!_ A knock on the door interrupted his train of thought. “This is for you, my Prince,” The associate said as he handed the brown envelope to him. “Thank you,” LaCroix snatched it away, shutting the door in his face. He opened the envelope and his night got just suddenly even worse. There were photos of him and a certain Malkavian in compromising poses. In one of the photos written in red was Never knew you could give such a show. Love Gary “Gary, you sewer rat, I’ll…I’ll…Gary, this is not over!” In the shadows Gary sniggered. Playing jokes on Prince LaCroix would never be boring as long as he didn’t have a sense of humour.


End file.
